Because I'm Weak
by DegrassiFFLover12
Summary: Young Clare Edwards has finally gotten her life back together when her father suddenly reappears into her life. This causes her to drop everything and move away with her mother and sister leaving behind her loving boyfriend Elijah bestfriend Adam  SEQUEL


Hey Fanfiction readers! I finally got this prologue finished. It's not the three thousand words like I had wanted, but it's a decent length for a prologue. Now, if you're wondering why this story took so long it's because I haven't been home for like a week. I had a musical to perform in and that took like 12 hours of my day (school plus rehearsal, plus the performance) and that was just about everyday. And...I'm kinda catching up on my sleep now, but I'll be tired for a while.

Oh yeah, and if you follow me on twitter you might know that this prologue will be EXTREMELY confusing—unless you can figure out the entire thing! I intended this to be a very mysterious prologue because it always keeps the reader confused to the point where they HAVE to keep reading, or they really want to figure it out. I enjoy making people think like that, sorry :( Ok, now this is probably the last thing I'll say but, I'm going to tell you that I have finals like ALL next week so my brain will be EXTRA fried, so I may not be able to update until graduation or maybe next weekend. I'm not completely sure about it, considering schoolwork normally kicks my butt...I'll try my best though!

Alright, enough with my crazy long rant! You may just want to read this already...So I wont stop you anymore. :) Enjoy my deeply confusing prologue.

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi in any type of way, but I do own the entire Maximum Ride series =)

* * *

><p><em>Because I'm Weak.<em>

_Prologue:_

**"How could you be scared of someone you've never seen or met?"**

**"I can't help it! You don't get what I've been through!"**

**"Yeah, your life is the epitome of horrible, of course I wouldn't understand!"**

**"You're just so-UGH!"**

**"Nice comeback. I see your vocabulary is as broad as ever."**

**"Forget it, I'm leaving!"**

**"Oh really? Go on ahead, nothing is stopping you."**

**...**

_Her black shirt clings to her back with sweat. She is running and running away from the man desperately trying to kill her. That bloodthirsty man seeks her death for his enjoyment; for he loves to kill for pleasure...her family is now gone by his hands and their blood stains them. For she let them die; just so she could get away. She knew he didn't want them, he wanted her...alone._

_It didn't matter to her if they died._

_She just wants to live._

_His maniacal laughter rips into the air. She shivers in response, and begins to run faster through the dark city. She's alone...Everybody has left her because she left everybody that helped her. It's karma... 'What goes around comes around' is what you would mock her with. You would laugh at the foolish girl for 'killing her family.' Now she has no one to help her escape._

_She was a fool for believing two is not better than one..._

_For two is always better than one..._

_She hears the tapping of the man's combat boots. They're drawing closer with every second; showing her death is near. An icy tear slips down her round face as the sound gets louder. She's now cornered, and she is quivering in fear. For there is no use running anymore; he'll catch her, then seal her death with his knife. It's the same knife he use to abuse her family, and their murder weapon._

_He enjoyed it..._

_For he's the same bloodthirsty man he was before..._

_She now sees the man in front of her; approximately ten feet away, which was too close for her. She sees his azure eyes gleaming with anxiousness. For he smells the blood on her hands, and it arouses him. He also smells her fear, for she reeked of sweat. This excites him; knowing his prized victim fears him...Not because he finally found her hiding place; but the massacre she created from her fear..._

_He only receives pleasure from his victims fear..._

_The man is now touching her drenched face; one that has never been touched since her birth. He missed it so dearly...her soft face and delicate blue eyes. He knew, once he killed her, her face would never be soft, and the color will fade from her eyes. He couldn't do that to himself...or his flesh and blood..._

_He loved her..._

_"How could you do this to me?" The girl croaked as he brought his knife to her throat. He didn't reply; he only dug the knife into her skin. "It's because I'm weak isn't it? Being a victim my entire life; demolishing my will to fight back!" She continued and the man looked at her intensely._

_"Remember that I love you..." He whispered in her ear, then slid the knife across her throat._

_The blood poured long after the man left._

_While she waited to die, a boy came to the scene._

_He was terrified at her state, and desperately tried to find a pulse..._

_He cried thousands of tears, cursing at himself for letting her leave. He let her die because of his cold heart..._

_Her cold hands somehow intertwined with his warm. He didn't let go, of her, unwilling to let her slip away..._

_For he knew, she was alive..._

...

**My dear Clare,**

**You must know that there is no use running from me, for I'm very near. I'm closer to you than I'll ever be, and I'm going to find you. (I'm determined, very determined.) You can't take my determination away by running from me. I'll find you...**

**Oh my darling, please don't try to learn about me. My past is no use to you. It'll be completely irrelevant because I'll be a new man when we're together. I'll be the perfect father for my darling daughter: I won't be the scary man your mother and sister fear, and my horrid temper will be settled by the time I'm with you.**

**Before I end this letter, I must say that you have the most lovely boyfriend. Sadly, he can't protect you from everything... Especially me, for I hate it when people try to take me away from you...**

**From your loving father.**

_The girl is afraid of someone she has never seen or met..._

_When she is alone, she has the feeling she's being watched. It's his eyes, and she knows it. But the man is nowhere in sight._

_Her loved ones soft comforting hands no longer feel safe. They're rugged and hard...cold and lifeless. They're his hands..._

_In her dreams, his unknown face is planted all in them. They're slowly driving her to insanity...pushing everything she believes in to the very edge...taunting them to jump off._


End file.
